


Chill Me, Thrill Me, Fulfill Me

by IneffableWitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Desperate Dom, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: “I want you to be nice and loud for me.”Rosier shook her head again, eyelids fluttering, throat gone dry.“I wasn’t asking.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Chill Me, Thrill Me, Fulfill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've written so far. Lucio just tends to be the most IC for the really dirty stuff. I hope you like it. Please comment if you can! And yes, the title is from Rocky Horror.

Up against the wall, hands yanked up and folded behind her, she couldn’t help but groan. Lucio pressed up against her, biting into her neck. Crushing her against a garden wall in the maze. He was already tearing at her skirts, pulling them up over her rear and exposing her underthings for any unwary gardeners that might wander by. 

“Naughty,” he purred. His free hand twisted in her hair, yanking her head back. “I _love_ it when you’re naughty.”

In hindsight, she really should have expected to end up like this before the day was out with the way she’d been teasing him. Lucio was not a patient man. 

The sound of tearing fabric made her yelp and squirm back against him, aware suddenly of how cold she was below the hips as her underwear fluttered to the ground. Lucio ground his clothed cock against her bottom, moaning loudly in her ear. 

Anyone might hear him. 

“Lucio --”

He yanked at her hair again, pulling her to him even as he pushed her into the wall. “Say our word and I’ll stop, doll, but otherwise --”

He let go of her hair and unbuttoned his pants. The head of his cock bumped against her entrance. Heat rippled down her back, her arms. Tightening her skin. Her nipples were so fucking hard, her body so tight. And she wanted him bad.

“Ooh, you’re dripping for me. Does it make you hot? Getting fucked up against a wall? You want everyone to see how I fuck you, don’t you?”

She shuddered, and whined, shaking her head back and forth violently. Bucking her hips back against him like she could twist out of his arms and escape. Embarrassment went to war with need, but their word -- _stöðva_ \-- stayed locked behind her teeth. 

He pulled her arms higher, until she was standing on her tiptoes, and slid into her. “I want you to be nice and loud for me.”

Rosier shook her head again, eyelids fluttering, throat gone dry. 

His hand on her throat made her hiss and freeze, even though he’d started moving. Thrusting into her at a brutal pace. “ _I wasn’t asking._ ”

She bit her lip, muffling herself on instinct. “L… Lucio I _can’t._ ”

Soft kisses along the side of her neck, at odds with how rough he’d been a moment before. He slowed, just barely sliding in and out of her. The contrasting treatment was enough to make her clench around him, make her body flood with even more heat. 

Startled, her mouth fell open and she moaned his name. 

“Good girl,” he purred. And changed again, thrusting into her so hard she went up on her toes and fell back into the wall. 

Bit by bit, he tugged the noises out out of her. The friction, the heat, the way he paused every once in a while before snapping his hips against her and hilting himself inside, it was enough to make her dizzy. To forget the sun beating down on them, the distant sounds of people. 

“You’re, oh, you’re so… so good, Lucio,” she mumbled, melting against the wall, unable to keep playing at a struggle because it felt too wonderful. Chills. He was actually giving her chills. She was so close --

The hand at her throat slid down, caressing her breasts through her top. Then landing over her soft stomach and stroking. He nuzzled into the side of her neck, letting out a wistful sort of sigh. “Mm, tell me how good I am.”

Her eyes fluttered. The pace had slowed. Gone from a raging fire to the slow flow of magma in a volcano. She could hear the obscene sounds of their joining an moaned without holding back. Just the way he wanted her to. “I, ah, oh, you make me so, s-so wet. I can’t think with you -- with you inside me.”

Lips and teeth against her pulse. Marking her. “Yesss…”

She could feel his heart pounding against the back of her chest as he stilled and let go of her arms. Running both hands over her hips, pulling her skirts back up, and tucking one end of them into her hand. 

“Mine,” he rumbled. Pressing his fingers into her ass hard enough to bruise. 

It sent a little thrill of heat up her spine. She squirmed again, gasping for breath, one hand clutching at her skirts, the other braced against the wall. “Lucio, Lucio please, please keep… k-keep fucking me. Please --”

Almost lazily he withdrew from her. Grabbed the hand not holding her skirts and drew it down to her dripping sex. He didn’t have to tell her what he wanted, but the thought made her whine anyway. He was supposed to be too riled up to play games! 

“Lucio, please!”  
He laughed and there was more than a hint of devilish glee in it. “You’re always telling me to be patient. Now it’s your turn.”

Absently, he ran his magic hand up her thighs, over her ass. Stroking her flushed skin almost tenderly. 

“Don’t be shy, Rosie.” He was pressed up against her again, rutting against her shamelessly. 

She bit her lip and slid her fingers inside herself. It was a hollow sort of competition because she wanted _him._ And besides, she’d never been very good at getting herself off. So maybe she needed to play a little dirty?

Magic curled in her palm as she thought of blizzards, and ice. Ignoring the way Lucio was tracing patterns on the exposed small of her back, and sliding against her. The sudden chill in her fingers made her gasp and pull them away from her center… 

Only to decide with vicious glee to reach back and slide them down his lower stomach and over his cock. 

Lucio bit out a curse and fell into her, catching himself at the last possible second. There was a moment when he lifted his hand from her -- then snapped it forward against her ass with a crack that made her cry out and jerk against the wall. Then moan again, turning her head to muffle the sound against her shoulder. 

“Naughty,” he snarled. Digging his fingers into her pelvic joint. He kicked one of her feet out from under her so she lost her balance. Then spun her so they were face to face and his body was the only thing supporting her. 

His face was red, and he was scowling, pupils blown. Locks of pale blonde hair had fallen around his face. She rarely got to see him so undone. And couldn’t help a flutter of pride in her chest. 

Eyes heavy she swayed forward and kissed him sweetly until some of the tension melted away. “Don’t be mad.”

A rumble in his throat not quite a growl. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk, doll.”

He jerked one of her legs up over his hip and thrust into her again. Laughing when it made her eyes roll and her head fall back. 

“Are you g --”

“There you are!” To her absolute horror, he didn’t even pause as the chamberlain rounded the corner. “The Countess -- oh good lord!”

Lucio leaned against her, turning a lazy, catlike stare at their interloper, who was staring at them with his eyes wide and his mouth open. “Tell Noddy I’m _busy._ ”

She covered her face with her hands, dropping her skirts and swallowing an embarrassingly loud moan. Because being watched should _not_ have sent bolts of heat and pleasure through her. 

The chamberlain stammered something she couldn’t make out and must have run off because Lucio started laughing a moment later. “You _liked_ that.”

There was no denying it now. She whined and clung to him, grinding against him as she chased her orgasm. She was so, so close. Again. And -- and -- _oh, please just let me cum, please, please --_

“Such a dirty girl,” he purred. 

And his hand was between them, tweaking her clit until she couldn’t take it any more and threw back her head and screamed. And he didn’t even stop! He kept pounding into her and rolling the sensitive nub of flesh between his fingers until she went hoarse and was fighting against him to pull away. 

“Lucio!” Her voice cracked, she was almost sobbing his name as she came again. Tightening like a drum, clinging to him as she felt her whole body convulse. Tighten around him until he cried out and came. Filling her until she couldn’t take any more. 

A low, almost pained whine. Her hips stuttered and she was caught in a loop of trying to crush herself against him and push him away all at the same time. 

_Too much, too much, too much…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in his neck and cried. “Lucio, Lucio..."

So, so carefully, because his legs had gone boneless too, he sat down with her. Still clung to him, on his lap. Both of them hissed when he pulled out of her -- and he groaned at the sight of his spend seeping out of her. 

Rosier whimpered. And had begun to shake. 

Lucio run his hands through her hair. Over her back. Firm, grounding touches that brought her back to herself bit by bit. She was still flushed, and her eyes still fluttered, though. He swiped the tears away with his thumbs. 

“Shh, doll, shh. Just breathe.” 

It took her a long moment before she could reply, and even then her words slurred and it was barely more than a mumble.“I _am_ breathing.”

He grinned. “There she is.”

A half hearted glare that was absolutely ruined by how debauched she looked. “If you don’t get me out of this garden and to the baths without being seen I will ruin your life.”

He righted their clothes -- even took a moment to find her torn underwear -- then lifted her up bridal style. Which made her squeak and slam her legs together so no one could see up her skirts. 

“Is that a promise?”

“ _Ruin it._ ”

She hid her face in his neck and clung to him, muttering threats under her breath that she didn’t quite mean until he stepped through an archway, and the cool air of his private wing touched her skin. 

“Do you need a hand with that bath, Rosie?”

Rosier didn’t have to look at him to know Lucio was probably grinning like a loon. Part of her wanted to be annoyed. But… well. If she was honest she wasn’t entirely sure she was up for much moving around yet. 

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _stöðva_ is old norse for 'stop'. Look at Lucio's 'tale' and his mother tell me he doesn't give you Viking vibes.


End file.
